


Masqué

by losthgirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bonne lecture, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry et Louis sont meilleurs amis depuis l'enfance, Je vais m'arrêter là, M/M, University Student Harry, University Student Louis, angst (un peu quand même), danse classique, danse sur Take me to Church, danse sur Train Wreck de James Arthur, gala de danse, j'ai aussi voulu pleurer, j'ai fangirlé en écrivant, j'ai voulu mourir en écrivant cette scène, j'étais obligée de la mettre, je ne peux pas trop en dire sinon je vous spoile, parce que c'est ma chanson préférée
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losthgirl/pseuds/losthgirl
Summary: Louis devait acheter un billet pour le spectacle de fin d'année de sa soeur, mais comme l'idiot qu'il est, il s'est retrouvé avec une entrée non remboursable pour un gala de danse classique. Il décide d'y aller, un peu à contre-coeur, mais finit par tomber sous le charme du danseur principal, dont il n'a pas pu voir le visage puisqu'il portait un masque. Sa mission : trouver un moyen de le contacter avec l'aide de son meilleur ami (aka Harry).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [throughthewaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughthewaves/gifts).



Masqué

 

Louis s'était trompé de billet et Louis était un idiot. Il devait prendre un billet pour le spectacle de fin d'année de sa soeur, qui était en troisième année à l'université de Londres. Au lieu de ça, et allez savoir comment, il se retrouvait avec une entrée pour le spectacle d'une troupe de danse classique. Entrée qui n'était pas remboursée, et Louis n'avait plus d'argent pour acheter un autre ticket. Et puis ça lui avait quand même coûté vingt-cinq livres, quoi. Sa soeur avait beau avoir un an de moins que lui (comme son meilleur ami, mais lui était dans la même volée que Louis puisqu'il avait sauté une année) et être très mature (beaucoup plus que Louis, mais ça ce n'était pas vraiment compliqué), elle allait le tuer quand elle apprendrait qu'il s'était trompé de billet. En plus de ça, son meilleur ami allait complètement se foutre de lui. Joie.

 

**SMS de Louis à Harriette**

Je suis un idiot.

 

**SMS de Harry à Louis XIV**

En effet.

 

**SMS de Louis à Harriette**

Harry ! T'es pas cool. :(

 

**SMS de Harry à Louis XIV**

:). Change mon nom dans tes contacts.

 

**SMS de Louis à Harriette**

1\. Je t'emmerde.

2\. Non. J'aime bien Harriette.

3\. J'ai pris un billet pour un gala de danse au lieu d'un billet pour le spectacle de ma soeur. Je vais me faire tuer !

 

**SMS de Harry à Louis XIV**

1\. Tu es un idiot.

2\. Tu es con.

3\. Un idiot doublé d'un con, ta famille doit souffrir. :/

 

**SMS de Louis à Harriette**

Je t'aime aussi, H, j'espère que je ne vais pas trop te manquer une fois que je serai mort.

 

**SMS de Harry à Louis XIV**

Alors là, hahaha.

 

**SMS de Louis à Harriette**

:(.

 

Ouaip. Il se foutait totalement de lui. Ingrat.

 

**

 

Il faisait froid. Trop froid. Pourquoi faisait-il donc si froid ? Louis était à deux doigts de se briser tant il était frigorifié, et il n'avait pas fait la moitié du trajet. Pourquoi donc fallait-il que ce satané spectacle de danse soit à l'autre bout de la ville _en plein mois de décembre_ ? Le pire était qu'il était seul, Harry n'ayant pas pu l'accompagner. Il lui avait dit que sa mère avait besoin de lui, mais Louis doutait de la véracité de cette excuse. Il était persuadé qu'il avait juste eu la flemme. Harry avait toujours la flemme. Donc Louis se retrouvait seul à un spectacle de danse. Classique, qui plus est. Meilleur ami indigne.

 

Louis était devant la porte, et il allait s'effondrer. Le bâtiment était énorme, beaucoup trop grand pour la santé mentale de Louis. Il allait se perdre.

 

Il s'était perdu. Enfin, il était dans la salle, maintenant, mais il s'était perdu en chemin et avait mis près d'un quart d'heure pour arriver à destination. Au lieu de moins de cinq minutes. Louis était un idiot.

 

À sa plus grande surprise, au moment où les lumières s'éteignirent, Louis sentit l'excitation monter en lui. Bien qu'il n'était pas un très grand fan de danse (euphémisme, sachant que Louis avait toujours eu la danse en horreur depuis que sa plus jeune soeur avait voulu laver sa tenue et avait fini, allez savoir comment, par (presque) brûler le pull préféré de Louis. Son pul préféré ! Et sa soeur n'avait que 10 ans ! L'idiotie courrait dans la famille), il était intrigué. La danse classique l'avait toujours un peu fasciné, en plus. La façon dont ces danseurs bougeaient leur corps et arrivaient à transmettre certaines émotions à travers leurs mouvements était extraordinaire. Mais Louis n'admettrait jamais ça. Nope. Ja.mais.

 

Le spectacle commença, et Louis en resta scotché. Autant le numéro de danse était magnifique, autant le leader de la troupe était magique. Il était hypnotisé. Un peu plus, et de la bave coulait de sa bouche. Il n'arrivait pas à apercevoir son visage, pourtant. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était son masque de corbeau noir, et le chignon que formaient ses cheveux. Il arrivait plus ou moins à deviner les traits de son visage : ils étaient doux. Un cou fin, un menton rectangulaire (et Dieu que ça le rendait attrayant), un nez droit et fin, et des yeux clairs. Verts, il lui semblait. Louis était dans les premiers rangs mais c'était à peu près le seul détail qu'il avait réussi à voir. Et des cheveux longs et bruns. Et ne parlons même pas de son allure. L'homme était grand et musclé, il avec des jambes fines, des bras fins, mais un torse et des épaules larges à souhait.

 

Cet homme était tout simplement un bonheur à observer, et Louis était sous son charme.

 

Et si Louis applaudissait le plus fort à la fin de la représentation, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir.

 

Il devait le voir. Louis devait voir cet homme, l'avoir en face lui et de lui dire à quel point il l'avait fasciné, ému. Il en avait besoin. Alors, dès que les spectateurs se levèrent, Louis fila. Il se dépêcha d'aller dans les coulisses le plus discrètement possible afin de se retrouver face à ce danseur inconnu mais fascinant.

 

Ce qui échoua. Il était déjà parti quand Louis arriva. Il avait envie de pleurer. Ça lui tenait vraiment à coeur de lui dire ce qu'il avait pensé.

 

– Tu n'es pas censé être ici, toi, dit-une voix derrière lui.

 

Ça y était. Louis allait mourir. Encore une fois. C'en était terminé de lui. On allait le tuer, et personne n'allait retrouver son corps, et sa famille et ses amis resteraient dans le désespoir pour l'éternité.

 

Mélodramatique ? A peine.

 

– Euh... J'suis pas là, en fait. Enfin si, je suis là, mais je suis un fantôme tu vois, donc ça compte pas vraiment. Le bâtiment est hanté en fait, et je suis son fantôme et... voilà.

 

Louis se frappa mentalement. Sérieusement ? Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il lui passait par la tête.

 

– Pardon, dit-il honteusement. Ça sonnait mieux dans ma tête.

– Y'a pas de mal, répondit la jeune femme (parce que le seul danseur masculin était le leader) en riant. On me l'avait jamais faite celle-là. Tu voulais voir quelqu'un ?

– Celui au masque de corbeau, le leader je crois ? Mais il n'a pas l'air d'être là.

– Tu viens de le louper, en fait. Il part toujours directement après les représentations, il n'aime pas rester en coulisse. Tu veux que je lui passe un message ?

 

Gentil. Mais non. Louis avait déjà assez honte comme ça.

 

– Non, ça va aller. Merci quand même.

 

Et puis il partit sans dire autre chose, la tête dans les épaules. Il était triste. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, par contre. C'était bizarre. Il ne connaissait ce jeune homme (parce qu'il avait l'air d'avoir l'âge de Louis, ou dans les alentours, en tout cas) ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, alors pourquoi donc était-ce si important pour lui de lui parler ? Louis était perturbé, et le fut jusqu'à chez lui.

 

C'était tard quand il arriva à la maison, ses soeurs et sa mère dormaient déjà, alors Louis alla se coucher directement. Et s'il rêva d'un danseur au masque de corbeau, ce n'était les affaires de personne.

 

**

 

Louis n'était pas en train de stalker les gens de la troupe de danse. Harry s'obstinait à dire ça, mais ce n'était pas vrai, Louis était juste... à la recherche d'informations. Sur twitter. Et Facebook. Et leur site internet.

 

Peut-être qu'il les stalkait un peu. Mais juste un peu.

 

– Tu vas faire flipper ces pauvres gars, Lou.

– Harry, tu m'aides pas.

 

Harry rit et retourna à son occupation. Ce qui voulait dire son livre. Dracula. Passionnant, vous devriez essayer. Mais, Harry retournant à son occupation voulait dire laisser Louis se débrouiller tout seul pour retrouver un danseur.

 

– Meilleur ami indigne.

– Tu m'aimes.

– Non. Maintenant dégage.

– On est sur mon lit, Louis.

 

Blanc de trois secondes.

 

– Connard.

– Je t'aime aussi, répondit Harry en riant.

 

Si vous vous posez la question : oui, c'était toujours comme ça entre eux.

 

**

 

– J'AI TROUVÉ ! hurla Louis à travers tout la chambre.

 

Harry tomba du lit. Littéralement.

 

– Je dormais, connard. Bordel Louis, t'es encore dessus ? C'est une heure du mat' et on a cours demain, soupira Harry.

– Oui, mais j'ai trouvé un numéro !

– Comment ça, t'as trouvé un numéro ? Et t'es sûr que c'est le bon, au moins ?

– Ben, j'ai épluché le site au peigne fin, et j'ai finalement trouvé une liste des numéros des danseurs, et à côté de chaque numéro y'a le rôle de la personne. Donc, s'il n'y a pas d'erreur, le numéro où c'est écrit “leader de la troupe” est le numéro que je cherche.

 

Bravo captain obvious.

 

– Taré, renchérit alors Harry. Il faut être taré pour stalker un gars aussi longtemps.

 

Peut-être. Mais au moins, Louis avait son numéro.

 

**

 

Louis avait le numéro depuis plus d'une semaine, et il n'avait toujours rien envoyé, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire sans passer pour un imbécile. Et il était aussi peut-être un peu intimidé. Un tout petit peu.

D'ailleurs, Harry s'amusait à se foutre de lui dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Louis voulait le tuer. Des fois, quand il y réfléchissait, il se demandait si cela dérangeait Harry qu'il veuille commencer une discussion avec ce danseur. Il ne l'avait jamais aidé à trouver son numéro, il était simplement resté sur son lit à lire son livre. Il n'avait rien fait pour trouver cette personne, en fait. Et ça avait énervé Louis. Alors il avait décidé de lui faire la tête.

 

Il avait tenu quatre jours. Il y avait quelque chose chez Harry qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui résister. Mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était, et il était persuadé qu'il en profitait. Mais c'était Harry. Jamais il ne pourrait lui en vouloir bien longtemps.

 

Louis était en cours et avait son téléphone dans les mains (vilain garçon). Il réfléchissait à un moyen d'aborder son inconnu d'une manière assez douce et gentille mais sans qu’elle soit flippante ou bizarre. Infructueux pour l'instant, mais il ne désespérait pas.

 

Au bout d'une semaine et deux jours (donc aujourd'hui) il décida finalement d'arrêter de se prendre la tête et de juste écrire la vérité. En omettant le partie où il avait passé la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit à chercher un moyen de le contacter, bien évidemment. Louis était peut-être idiot, mais il n'était pas bête à ce point.

 

**SMS de Louis à numéro inconnu**

Salut. Bon, j'ai cherché plusieurs façon de t'écrire ce message mais j'ai décidé d'abandonner et de juste te (j'ai le droit de te tutoyer ?) dire la vérité. J'ai assisté à ton spectacle de danse il y a à peu près deux semaines, et j'ai été fasciné par ta performance. Je voulais te le dire en face dans les coulisses, mais tu étais déjà parti quand je suis arrivé, et quelqu'un m'a chopé et je me suis fait passer pour un fantôme (fait véridique) avant de partir. Enfin bref. Je voulais juste te dire que tu étais exceptionnel sur scène. Félicitations.

 

Il avait hésité, mais vraiment hésité avant de lui envoyer le message. Il espérait que ça ne serait pas trop bizarre, ou trop effrayant. Parce que sans trop savoir pourquoi, Louis y accordait une certaine importance.

 

Quand il se retourna, il vit que Harry le regarda bizarrement, ou plutôt, fixait son portable bizarrement. Louis leva alors un sourcil pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait, et... Harry secoua la tête sans rien dire quoi que ce soit.

 

Bizarre.

 

**SMS de Louis à Harry**

J'ai changé ton nom dans mes contacts !

 

**SMS de Harry à Louis XIV**

Grand bien me fasse. Comment je m'appelle, alors ?

 

**SMS de Louis à Harry**

Ben, Harry.

 

**SMS de Harry à Louis XIV**

Génial.

 

**SMS de Louis à Harry**

C'est quoi ton problème ?

 

**SMS de Harry à Louis XIV**

Rien. Je suis juste fatigué.

 

Puis il posa son portable et se concentra sur le cours.

 

Harry n'était pas fatigué. Il en avait marre. Marre d'entendre parler de ce danseur jours et nuits, marre que Louis ne pense qu'à quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vu de près. Et s'il était vraiment honnête avec lui-même, il admettrait que s'appeler “Harry” dans le portable de Louis ne l'enchantait pas. Mais ils étaient pareils, et aimaient bien se voiler la face.

 

La vérité, c'était que Louis lui manquait. Alors oui, ils passaient encore la majorité de leur temps ensemble, mais ce n'était pas pareil, Louis était tout le temps distrait.

 

Harry était là, lui. Pas ce danseur.

 

Et comme ils s'étaient toujours tout dit...

 

**SMS de Harry à Louis XIV**

C'est pas que je suis jaloux, tu sais que je suis pas comme ça. C'est juste que tu passes ton temps à me parler de ce danseur que tu n'as vu qu'une fois, et tu ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble ! J'en ai marre, honnêtement. J'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi Lou, mais pas si c'est pour que tu ne soies pas avec moi quand on est ensemble. Mon meilleur ami me manque.

 

Et au même moment :

 

**SMS de numéro inconnu à Louis**

Haha, tu t'es fait passer pour un fantôme parce qu'une des danseuses t'as vu ? J'adore. Je suis déçu que je ne l'apprenne que maintenant. :(. Mais en tout cas, merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait plaisir ! Comment as-tu eu mon numéro, au fait ? Et oui, tu peux me tutoyer, j'ai seulement vingt-et-un an.

 

Louis lut les deux messages, sans trop savoir comment réagir. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il reçoive une réponse de la part du danseur, et encore moins à ce que Harry se sente délaissé. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, il pensait que tout allait bien. Alors il posa son portable puis se tourna vers Harry. Il répondrait à l'autre message plus tard.

 

– Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il. Je savais pas. Si tu veux, ce soir on se fait un truc tous les deux. Juste toi et moi. Ce que tu veux, je te laisse choisir. Ça te va ?

 

Harry sourit. Ça lui allait plus que bien.

 

**

 

– Non, Harry, on n'ira pas voir La Belle et la Bête au cinéma !

– Mais Lou, t'as dit qu'on ferait ce que je voulais ! lui répondit Harry en souriant. Il savait qu'il allait gagner. Et puis, je sais qu'au fond tu veux le voir, ce film. Pas plus tard qu'hier tu m'as dit qu'il t'intriguait !

 

… Peut-être bien.

 

Louis était foutu.

 

– Seulement parce que c'est toi, soupira-t-il.

 

C'était donc comme ça qu'il se sont retrouvé assis dans une salle de cinéma à attendre qu'un Disney commence. Harry sourit. Il était bien. Ils avaient passé leur après-midi ensemble. Ils avaient fait leurs devoirs chez Louis, puis étaient allés se balader en ville jusqu'à avoir faim. Ils avaient alors grignoté quelque chose avant de se disputer au sujet du film qu'ils allaient voir. Louis voulait regarder The Shack, Harry La Belle et la Bête. Harry avait gagné.

 

– Tiens, tes popcorns, dit celui-ci gentiment en lui tendant son paquet.

 

Louis lui sourit en guise de merci, puis ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le film commence. Et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il n'était pas déçu. Emma Watson avait assuré, dans son rôle de Belle. Et il était content qu'Harry s'amuse. C'était mignon de voir le petit sourire qu'il avait en regardant le film. Sans s'en rendre compte, Louis se perdit dans l'observation de son meilleur ami. Il était beau. Il s'en était déjà rendu compte, bien sûr. Qui ne pourrait pas voir que Harry était beau ? Mais là, c'était comme si ça le frappait. Harry était _beau_. Ses traits étaient beaux, ses yeux étaient beaux. Et ses cheveux longs le rendaient beau. C'était d'ailleurs de là qu'il tenait son surnom : Harriette. A cause de ses cheveux. Il rechignait tout le temps, mais au fond, Louis savait qu'il aimait ce surnom. Honnêtement, si Louis n'avait pas connu Harry depuis tout petit, il aurait pu tomber amoureux de lui.

 

Mais il le connaissait depuis sa naissance. Et quelqu'un d'autre retenait déjà son attention. D'ailleurs, il ne lui avait toujours pas répondu... Il le ferait ce soir. Promis.

 

– Ce film était génial ! s'exclama Harry en sortant de la salle.

 

Et Louis ne pouvait pas nier pour deux raisons. La première, parce qu'il avait adoré le film lui aussi. La deuxième, parce que ça reviendrait à ternir la bonne humeur et le sourire de Harry, et il ne voulait absolument pas ça. Son sourire lui était trop précieux.

 

– Ça ne vaut pas l'original, mais c'est vrai que c'était pas mal.

– Alors tu as aimé ! Je savais !

– Idiot.

– Tu m'aimes.

– C'est ça.

– Connard.

– Je t'aime aussi.

– Pf.

 

Et au beau milieu de la rue, alors qu'il était vingt-trois heures passées et qu'il faisait nuit, ils partirent dans un fou-rire interminable. Louis autant que Harry n'arrivaient pas à se calmer, si bien qu'ils durent s'arrêter de marcher pour essayer de respirer.

 

Ils se calmèrent finalement, et entamèrent le chemin du retour.

 

**

 

Louis rentra ; tout était noir. Il se fit le plus discret possible et alla directement se coucher. Il prit ensuite son portable, prêt à parler toute la nuit. Mais pas avec Harry.

 

**

 

Harry rentra ; sa mère l'attendait.

 

– Tu n'avais pas besoin de m'attendre, maman, dit Harry en lui embrassant la joue en guise de bonjour. Il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée.

– Je le voulais. Alors, cette soirée ?

 

Harry sourit en se remémorant ce qu'il s'était passé.

 

– Génial. Le film était génial, en plus.

 

Anne l'observa longuement, se rendant bien compte que quelque chose n'allait pas comme son fils le voulait. Il avait beau être souriant, la lueur dans ses yeux reflétait autre chose que seulement de la joie. Il y avait autre chose. Elle en profita alors pour observer tout son corps, sa posture. Harry était tendu. Et Harry n'était jamais tendu. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

 

– Tu me caches quelque chose, dit-elle doucement.

– Louis parle à un danseur, et ça accapare toute son attention.

– Harry, mon coeur...

– Non, maman. Je sais ce que tu penses, et non.

– C'est toi qui choisis, Harry. Ne vas pas dormir trop tard, d'accord ? demanda-t-elle en lui embrassant la joue en guise de bonne nuit juste avant de partir.

 

**

 

**SMS de Louis à numéro inconnu**

Désolé, désolé, je viens de rentrer. Hahah, oui, j'ai paniqué et j'ai sorti quelque chose comme “non, je suis pas là, je suis un fantôme, tu sais, le bâtiment est hanté et je suis son fantôme”, j'ai eu tellement hooonte. Je le pense vraiment, tu es très doué ! Je suis désolé si ça ne se fait pas trop, j'ai trouvé ton numéro sur votre site internet. J'espère que ce n'était pas mal placé.

 

**SMS de numéro inconnu à Louis**

Y'a pas de mal, t'inquiète ! J'aurais sûrement fait pareil, si j'avais été à ta place. Hahahaha j'aurais voulu voir ça. Ça devait être magnifique à voir, je regrette ne pas avoir été là. Merci encore, c'est gentil. Quel âge tu as, sinon ? J'espère juste que ce n'est pas un adulte trop âgé ou un petit vieux hahaha.

 

**SMS de Louis à numéro inconnu**

J'ai quarante ans.

 

**SMS de numéro inconnu à Louis**

… Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

 

**SMS de Louis à numéro inconnu**

Oui. Relaxe, j'ai vingt-deux ans, haha.

 

**SMS de numéro inconnu à Louis**

C'est pas cool, j'ai eu peur !

 

**SMS de Louis à numéro inconnu**

Mais non, c'était marrant !

 

******

 

**SMS de Louis à Will**

Comment tu t'appelles ?

 

**SMS de numéro inconnu à Louis**

Comment tu penses que je m'appelle ?

 

**SMS de Louis à numéro inconnu**

Comment je peux savoir ça, moi. Euh............................................ Ignatius ? Allister ? Ebenezer ? Non, je sais ! Bartholomew !

 

**SMS de numéro inconnu à Louis**

T'as été chercher ça où, toi. Je plains ceux qui portent un prénom pareil, les pauvres ! Non, je m'appelle Will. Et toi ?

 

**SMS de Louis à Will**

Will pour William ? Louis ! Et j'ai été chercher sur internet, merci bien.

 

**SMS de Will à Louis**

Non, juste Will. Eh, comme les rois de France !

 

**SMS de Louis à Will**

Mon meilleur m'a dit pareil, tiens. Il m'a même appelé Louis XIV dans ses contacts haha.

 

**SMS de Will à Louis**

J'aime bien l'idée.

 

**

 

**SMS de Louis à Will**

Je peux te poser une question ?

 

**SMS de Will à Louis**

Bien sûr !

 

**SMS de Louis à Will**

Pourquoi la danse ?

 

**SMS de Will à Louis**

Ça dépend. Pourquoi tu respires ?

 

**SMS de Louis à Will**

Ben pour vivre.

 

**SMS de Will à Louis**

Tu as ma réponse ;)

 

**

 

**SMS de Will à Louis**

Mes profs on dû se passer le mot c'est pas possible autrement. J'ai tous les tests en même temps ! C'est de la torture, je vais mourir !

 

**SMS de Louis à Will**

Je connais. Les miens ont fait pareil ! Ça doit être le propre des profs, ça.

 

**SMS de Will à Louis**

Mais oui ! Ils sont horribles :(

 

Louis était quasiment sûr qu'ils étaient en train de flirter. Et c'était fort possible que ce Will lui plaise plus que de raison.

 

**

 

– La terre appelle Louis.

– Hein quoi ? dit celui-ci en décrochant la tête de son téléphone.

– On est censé faire ce dossier à deux, Louis, donc si tu pouvais arrêter de parler à ton Will et m'aider, ça m'arrangerait.

– Pardon, H, dit alors Louis en ayant un air contrit.

– Hm.

 

Louis leva la tête et vit que Harry était... eh bien triste. Par sa faute. Louis était un idiot. Il posa son portable sur son lit, se plaça derrière son meilleur ami et l'entoura de ses bras avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

 

– Je suis désolé, H. J'arrête, c'est promis. En plus, je ne lui parlais pas, puisqu'il ne répondait pas.

 

Pas de réponse.

 

– Harry... Haz, s'il-te-plaît, me boude pas.

 

Silence.

 

– Bon... Je suis désolé d'en arriver là, H.

 

Et Louis le chatouilla. Et Harry essaya de résister, mais le problème était que lui et les chatouilles n'étaient pas amis, mais alors pas du tout. Et ça, Louis le savait très bien, et il l'utilisait contre lui. Meilleur ami indigne. Alors Harry éclata de rire, commença à gesticuler dans tous les sens dans le but de se dégager de la poigne de Louis, mais celui-ci le tenait trop fort. Il était donc coincé.

 

– D'accord, d'accord ! Je me rends, c'est bon, tu as gagné. Tu as gagné ! cria Harry en riant.

 

Louis le lâcha et le regarda reprendre sa respiration le sourire aux lèvres. Puis il le tira dans ses bras.

 

– Haz, tu sais que ce n'est pas parce que je parle à un garçon que je vais t'abandonner, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Pas de réponse. On aurait pu croire que Harry dormait, mais Louis savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Sa respiration était plus lente quand il était assoupi. Non, Harry était juste en train d'écouter le coeur de Louis battre. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il avait toujours aimé ce son. Chaque fois qu'il était dans ses bras (ce qui arrivait souvent), il écoutait son coeur. Et ce, depuis qu'il était capable de marcher.

 

– Haz.

– Oui, je sais. C'est juste que... Je ne veux pas te perdre, Louis. Et j'ai l'impression que c'est ce qui va arriver. Je sais pas.

– Tu ne vas pas me perdre, Harry. Jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais, lui répondit Louis en le serrant plus fort.

 

Harry n'était pas du genre inquiet ou soucieux à propos de ces choses-là. Il savait que peu importe ce qu'il pouvait se passer, Louis serait toujours là pour lui. Et inversement. Mais parfois, il se surprenait à imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer si quelque chose tournait mal et se retrouvait donc seul. Parce que Louis était son seul vrai ami. Il avait quelques potes à l'université, mais c'était différent. Louis était différent. Louis le connaissait comme personne. Il savait ce dont il avait peur, il savait quelle était sa phobie. Il connaissait ses goûts en matière de musique, son chanteur préféré, son livre préféré. Quelle nourriture il préférait, et celle qu'il ne pouvait pas avaler tant il la détestait. Il connaissait sa couleur préférée, quel parfum il mettait, quel produit pour le corps il utilisait. Il savait que Harry adorait jouer de la guitare et qu'il avait appris tout seul sur un coup de tête. Il savait qu'il avait peur d'être abandonné depuis que ses parents avaient divorcé et que son père était parti vivre ailleurs. Il pourrait décrire la couleur de ses yeux et ses traits dans le noir. Il pourrait le reconnaître n'importe où, que ce soit de dos ou dans une foule énorme. Et Louis avait toujours été là. Il avait été là quand il avait appris à marcher et à faire du vélo. Il avait été là pour panser ses blessures quand leurs parents n'étaient pas là. Il avait été là pour le réconforter quand il faisait un cauchemar pendant une de leurs soirées. Il avait été là quand il ne pouvait pas stopper ses larmes suite à la mort de son chat et au départ de son père. Il avait été là quand il avait appris qu'il préférait les garçons. Il avait été là après son tout premier chagrin d'amour. Pour sa première cuite. Il avait toujours été là, du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne.

 

Harry avait tout simplement besoin de Louis dans sa vie. Et il le sentait s'échapper petit à petit. Harry avait peur que quelque chose change.

 

– Oui... répondit celui-ci doucement.

 

Il était en train de s'endormir. Louis embrassa son front et se leva.

 

– Je vais aller nous faire du thé, je reviens.

 

Louis lui lança un dernier sourire et descendit à la cuisine, où sa mère se trouvait déjà.

 

– Louis. Vous n'êtes pas encore au lit ? demanda Jay doucement.

– On a un travail à faire. Mais Harry s'endort, répondit Louis attendri. Harry qui dormait était toujours quelque chose d'adorable. Du coup, je nous fais un thé, et je pense que je vais continuer pendant qu'il dort. Il a l'air exténué.

– Retourne travailler, je les amènerai en allant me coucher.

– Sérieusement ?

– Oui, répondit la mère de Louis en riant. Allez, file maintenant.

– T'es un ange, maman ! dit Louis juste avant de remonter dans la chambre.

 

Pour voir que Harry s'était endormi. Louis sourit à cette vue (adorable, s'il vous plaît) et s'assit à côté de lui. Il lui secoua gentiment l'épaule pour le réveiller.

 

– Haz, tu t'es endormi. Change-toi, au moins. Et reste encore réveillé cinq minutes, maman va nous amener nos thés.

 

Oui, parce que Louis savait aussi que Harry ne pouvait pas dormir sans boire son thé. Harry se leva tant bien que mal et se changea, ce qui revenait à dire : emprunta un bas de training et un t-shirt appartenant à Louis, avant de s'asseoir dans le lit, attendant patiemment son thé. Louis rit à cette vue.

 

– On dirait un bébé qui attend sa nourriture.

– Tais-toi, dit alors Harry en riant lui aussi. Je suis fatigué.

– Tu pourras dormir après, t'inquiète pas.

 

A ce moment, Jay arriva, déposa les thés sur la table de nuit et salua les deux garçons avant de partir. Louis se changea à son tour et s'assit à son bureau, sa tasse à ses côtés, continuant le travail de Harry. Quant à Harry... il but son thé et s'endormit directement après.

 

Louis se retourna et secoua la tête en souriant tendrement en regardant la scène devant ses yeux.

 

Adorable.

 

Après une heure de travail, Louis décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller dormir. Il éteignit son ordinateur et alla se coucher aux côtés de son meilleur ami déjà loin dans le monde des rêves. Il ne prit pas longtemps à s'endormir lui aussi.

 

**

 

**SMS de Louis à Will**

Comment tu es physiquement ?

 

**SMS de Will à Louis**

Grand. Cheveux bruns et longs. Yeux clairs.

 

**SMS de Louis à Will**

Et c'est tout ? :(

 

**SMS de Will à Louis**

Et c'est tout. ;)

 

**

 

**SMS de Louis à Will**

Quand est votre prochaine représentation ?

 

**SMS de Will à Louis**

Regarde sur le site internet ;)

 

**SMS de Louis à Will**

Maisssss :(

 

**SMS de Will à Louis**

Haha, dans deux semaines.

 

**SMS de Louis à Will**

Je serai là !

 

**

 

**SMS de Louis à Harriette**

Tu peux venir ce soir ?

 

**SMS de Harry à Louis XIV**

Non, désolé :( Je suis occupé.

 

**SMS de Louis à Harriette**

T'es toujours occupé ces temps-ci... Tu fais quoi ?

 

**SMS de Harry à Louis XIV**

Pardon :( Quelque chose ;)

 

**SMS de Louis à Harriette**

Harry.

 

**SMS de Harry à Louis XIV**

Haha, pardon. Je bosse.

 

**SMS de Louis à Harriette**

Comment ça tu bosses ? Pourquoi faire ?

 

**SMS de Harry à Louis XIV**

J'ai envie de m'acheter une guitare ! Je dois y aller, salut !

 

**

 

**SMS de Louis à Will**

Mon meilleur ami m'abandonne :(

 

Pas de réponse.

 

C'était comme ça depuis plus d’une semaine. Will ne pouvait pas lui parler parce qu'il avait ses dernières répétitions avant le spectacle de la semaine prochaine, et Harry n'était jamais là parce qu'il était toujours occupé à faire quelque chose.

 

Louis se sentait seul. Et déçu. Parce que Harry ne lui avait rien dit de son envie de s'acheter une guitare, ni d'avoir un travail. Alors qu'avant, ils se disaient tout.

 

**

 

**SMS de Will à Louis**

Promets-moi que tu ne vas pas venir en coulisse après le spectacle, demain soir.

 

**SMS de Louis à Will**

Pourquoi ?

 

**SMS de Will à Louis**

S'il te plaît.

 

**SMS de Louis à Will**

D'accord. Je te le promets.

 

**

 

Jour du spectacle.

 

Louis arriva en cours épuisé. Il avait passé sa nuit à parler à Will et n'avait donc quasiment pas dormi. Harry arriva en cours épuisé lui aussi. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Magnifique spectacle.

 

– Haz ? demanda Louis.

– Hm ?

– Tu veux venir avec moi ce soir ?

– J'ai pas de billet.

– On peut en acheter un à l'entrée. Viens, s'il te plaît.

– Je dois bosser, ce soir. Désolé, Lou. Une prochaine fois ?

– D'accord...

 

Louis soupira. Non, pas d'accord.

 

– Non, pas d'accord. J'en ai marre que tu disparaisses sans cesse. Je veux passer du temps avec mon meilleur ami, moi.

 

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il savait très bien qu'il délaissait Louis, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

 

– Lou... je suis désolé. Je vais diminuer mes horaires, je te le promets. Et on passe le weekend ensemble. Excuse-moi...

– Ça va, Haz. Mais arrête, okay ?

– Promis.

 

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement, et plus vite qu'il ne le pensait, il était temps pour Louis de partir. Il ne tenait pas en place tellement il avait hâte. Il salua Harry et se mit en chemin, les écouteurs dans les oreilles.

 

Il se rappelait encore de l'humeur dans laquelle il était la dernière fois. Il était à deux doigts de mourir à cause du froid. Eh bien ça n'avait pas trop changé, il faisait un froid de canard, et Louis grelottait. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le spectacle se déroulait dans une salle à l'autre bout de la ville. Mais ça valait la peine de braver cette température. Louis pourrait sortir à moins quarante degrés pour aller voir Will danser une deuxième fois. Mais il ne le dirait jamais à Will. Ni à Harry. Ils se foutraient de lui.

 

Une fois arrivé, Louis se plaça au même endroit que la dernière fois, c'est-à-dire presque tout devant. Et il attendit. Impatiemment. Et quand les lumières s'éteignirent enfin, il n'était que pure joie.

 

Il ne fut pas déçu. La chorégraphie avait changé, le masque de Will aussi. Il portait cette fois un masque qui ressemblait à ceux que l'on porte au carnaval de Venise, et cela cachait la moitié de son visage. C'était peut-être le seul inconvénient de la chose. Parce qu'il rêvait de voir son visage. Il se demandait si, un jour, il allait le rencontrer. Il adorerait. Mais pour l'instant, ils n'avaient une relation qu'à travers des textes, et jamais ils n’avaient jamais vraiment parlé de se voir, ils avaient peut-être mentionné une fois l’idée. Louis se demandait si Will voulait tout simplement ne pas le rencontrer.

 

Mais Louis laissa ses pensées de côté et profita de la splendeur de la danse de Will et de sa troupe. Louis était émerveillé. Les mouvements du danseur étaient extraordinaires. On pouvait ressentir toutes les émotions qu'il voulait transmettre, celles qu'il mettait en oeuvre pour exécuter son numéro. De la concentration, bien que cela soit plus un état qu'une émotion. Mais il y avait autre chose. Contrairement à la dernière fois, sa danse n'était pas joyeuse. Elle était lente, douloureuse, triste. Le visage de Will n'exprimait rien si ce n'est une profonde mélancolie. Ses mouvements trahissaient une tristesse indéchiffrable. Will était comme déchiré.

 

Louis était en transe, jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à ce que Will le regarde droit dans les yeux.

 

Ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

 

**

 

Harry soupira. Il se détestait de devoir faire cela à Louis, il se détestait de d’avoir du l'abandonner alors qu'il avait été si excité à l'idée que peut-être il aurait pu l'accompagner. Et Harry s'était détesté quand il avait vu l'espoir dans les yeux de son meilleur ami disparaître petit à petit.

 

Harry était dans les vestiaires. Il repensait aux souvenirs qu'il avait avec Louis.

 

Harry avait trois ans, Louis quatre, et il apprenait à faire du vélo. À deux roues, parce que Harry était un grand maintenant, et on ne faisait plus du vélo à quatre roues à quatre ans. Harry riait parce qu'il était enfin arrivé à faire plus de trois mètres sans tomber, et Louis avait un sourire fier collé sur le visage. Son petit Harry grandissait.

 

Harry avait dix ans, Louis onze, et Harry venait de recevoir sa première mauvaise note. Il pleurait, il avait peur que sa maman le déteste parce qu'il avait obtenu une note en dessous de la moyenne. Louis l'avait pris dans ses bras et le serrait très fort, lui promettant qu'Anne l'aimerait toujours parce que c'était sa maman et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le détester, que jamais on ne pourrait détester quelqu'un d'aussi gentil et mignon que lui.

 

Harry avait quatorze ans. Et il évitait Louis, parce qu'il avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait chez lui. Tous les garçons de sa classe se moquaient de lui parce qu'il allait passer dans la volée supérieure et parce qu'il ne parlait jamais de filles. Alors que tout le monde le faisait. Harry ne comprenait pas. Il ne voulait pas parler de filles. Il n'était même pas intéressé par elles. Il s'en fichait de les voir maquillées, il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas quand des filles courraient après lui parce qu'il était mignon. Il ne voulait pas ça. Lui, ce qu'il voulait c'était Louis. Ce qu'il aimait, c'était les câlins et les bras de Louis, l'odeur de Louis, les habits de Louis sur lui. Et les autres garçons lui disaient qu'il était bizarre à cause de ça. Alors il se sentait seul, et bête, et évitait Louis. Mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas comme ça, et un jour, sans prévenir, il prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra tellement fort qu'il avait presque de la peine à respirer. Il lui dit qu'il avait entendu ce qu'on disait sur lui, et que ce n'était pas grave. Qu'il pouvait aimer les filles, les garçons, il s'en fichait. Qu'il l'aimait et qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, peu importe ce qui arrivait.

 

Harry avait dix-neufs ans. Et il venait de se rendre compte que son meilleur ami n'était pas seulement son meilleur ami pour lui.

 

Harry avait vingt-et-un an. Et il était éperdument amoureux de Louis.

 

Mais Louis aimait Will. Ou du moins, ce qu'il savait de lui.

 

Harry soupira une énième fois et mit son masque. C'était partit.

 

**

 

Ce regard, que Will venait de lui lancer. Ces yeux. Il les connaissait. Il les connaissait plus que bien, même.

 

Les danseurs saluèrent la foule, puis partirent de la scène. Louis se leva en même temps, (il devait absolument savoir) et courut se cacher vers les coulisses. Où il vit Will détacher ses cheveux et enlever son masque.

 

Ou plutôt devrait-il dire... Harry.

 

**

 

Louis était dans son lit et ne comprenait absolument rien à sa vie. Tout était sans dessus dessous. Il n'arrivait plus à discerner le vrai du faux.

 

Harry était Will. Ou, Will était Harry. Il ne savait même pas comment le formuler. Comment réagir. Il se sentait trahi. Son meilleur ami lui avait menti délibérément. Il l'avait écouté parler de Will pendant des semaines, avait essayé de le conseiller, alors que c'était la même personne.

 

Mais tout prenait soudainement sens. Toutes ces fois où Harry disparaissait au même moment où Will avait ses répétitions. Il n'était pas en train de travailler. Il dansait. Ou encore, ces moments où ils étaient ensemble et que Will en répondait pas. Will ne pouvait pas lui répondre étant donné qu'il était à côté de lui. Ou ces fois où Harry agissait bizarrement quand il lui parlait de vouloir rencontrer Will. Will n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le voir en vrai, étant donné que Will était Harry, et que s'ils se rencontraient, le secret allait être découvert.

 

Louis ne savait plus quoi penser de son meilleur ami.

 

Le truc, c'était qu'à force de parler avec Will, il était tombé amoureux de lui. Mais Will était Harry, et Louis n'était pas amoureux de Harry. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il lui plaisait, en plus. Il ne savait tout simplement pas. Harry était beau, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui.

 

Et toutes ces similitudes entre Will et Harry. Leur façon de parler par messages, de bouger. Il aurait dû remarquer plus tôt. Tout était tellement logique maintenant qu'il avait la vérité en face.

 

Louis avait envie de hurler. Parce qu'il était perdu, parce qu'il se sentait mal, parce qu'il avait envie de pleurer, et il détestait pleurer.

 

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il était dans cet état, il pensait à Harry et à comment il pouvait le réconforter. Puis il se mit à penser à comment il se comportait avec lui. Comment il adorait le prendre dans ses bras, sentir ses boucles contre son visage. Comment il le regardait dormir avec un air attendri sur le visage. Comment il aimait que Harry sente son coeur battre. Comment ses propres vêtements étaient trop petits pour lui mais qu'il continuait à les mettre parce qu'il voulait sentir l'odeur de Louis sur lui. Comment il voulait le protéger depuis qu'il était en âge de marcher. Comment il l'avait protégé jusqu'à maintenant. Comment il se sentait lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble : calme, serein.

 

Mais Louis n'était pas amoureux de lui. Harry était son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de Harry.

 

Et Louis était encore plus perdu qu'avant. Parce que même en étant trahi de la sorte, il le voulait à ses côtés. Il devrait le détester, le haïr de lui avoir menti et caché tant de choses. Mais au lieu de ça, il voulait un de ses câlins.

 

Louis était tordu.

 

Alors, dans un accès de rage il se leva et arracha toutes les photos d'eux qui se trouvaient sur son mur. Il balança toutes les affaires de Harry qui se trouvaient dans sa chambre à travers la fenêtre. Déchira les devoirs qu'il avait laissé chez lui dans le but de les finir ensemble. Balança ses livres. Déchira le texte qu'il lui avait écrit pour ses vingt ans et qu'il avait accroché au mur tant il l'aimait. Et Louis se rendit bien trop tard de ce qu'il était en train de faire, tout était déjà en miettes. Détruit.

 

Alors il se laissa glisser contre le mur et pleura.

 

**

 

Harry était dans son lit, laissant les larmes couler. Il savait que c'était fini. Il savait qu'au moment même où Louis verrait ses yeux, il découvrirait que Will était Harry. Masque ou pas. Ses yeux étaient reconnaissables à des kilomètres, d’après lui. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le regarder. De voir la fierté dans ses yeux. Fierté qui était devenue choc. Puis incompréhension. Harry avait envie de se frapper pour avoir été aussi bête. Jamais il n'aurait du mentir, jamais il n'aurait dû inventer Will. Mais sur le moment, il n'avait pas réfléchi. En étant Will, Harry était quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui pourrait intéresser Louis. Et ça avait fonctionné. Mais tout s'était effondré au moment où leurs yeux s'étaient croisés.

 

Harry se blâmait. D'avoir menti, d'avoir caché qu'il dansait. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit. Mais hormis sur son prénom et la raison de ses absences, Harry n'avait pas menti. Tout ce que Will lui avait écrit était vrai. Mais ça n'excusait pas.

 

Leur amitié était finie, Louis ne lui pardonnerait jamais, il en était persuadé. Il avait perdu son meilleur ami.

 

Harry n'espérait même pas. Louis ne lui avait pas parlé de tout le weekend. Et lui-même n'avait pas osé initier le contact. Il avait trop peur.

 

C'était lundi matin, et Harry n'avait toujours eu aucune nouvelle de Louis. Ça ne pouvait plus durer, il devait lui parler. Tenter de lui expliquer. Il avait besoin de Louis à ses côtés. Alors, ce matin en se levant, il s'était promis qu'il l'aborderait dans les couloirs, et qu'ils parleraient de ce weekend. Tout pouvait s'arranger. Mais au moment où Harry arriva à l'université, il avait soudainement une énorme boule dans le ventre. Il était mort de peur.

 

Il vit Louis.

 

Il l'appela.

 

Louis se retourna.

Le regarda.

S'en alla. N'adressant même pas un mot à Harry.

 

Louis l'avait tout simplement évité.

 

Harry voulait disparaître.

 

**

 

Harry n'était pas en cours. Est-ce que Louis devrait s'en inquiéter ? Il n'avait jamais loupé un seul cours de toute l'année, il venait même en étant malade.

 

Non. Si Harry n'était pas là, ce n'était pas son problème.

 

**

 

**SMS de Harry à Lou**

Louis ?

 

**SMS de Harry à Lou**

Je sais que tu vois mes messages, Lou, t'es toujours sur ton portable.

 

**SMS de Harry à Lou**

S'il te plaît, Louis...

 

**SMS de Harry à Lou**

Réponds-moi

 

**SMS de Harry à Lou**

Je suis désolé... S'il te plaît

 

**SMS de Harry à Lou**

Louis William Tomlinson

 

**SMS de Harry à Lou**

Lou... Je suis désolé...

 

Louis lisait. Mais il ne voulait pas répondre. Il ne pouvait pas.

 

**SMS de Will à Louis**

Louis. Je t'en supplie, réponds-moi.

 

Le coup bas.

 

**SMS de Will à Louis**

Je suis désolé d'utiliser ce numéro. Mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Je t'en supplie, Louis. Je sais que tu lis mes messages. Me laisse pas. M'abandonne pas.

 

**SMS de Will à Louis**

J'ai besoin de toi.

 

**SMS de Harry à Lou**

J'ai besoin de toi

 

**SMS de Harry à Lou**

Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit quand j'avais quatorze ans et que je doutais de ma sexualité ? Tu m'as dit que je pouvais aimer qui je voulais. Que tu m'aimais, et que tu seras toujours là pour moi, peu importe ce qui pouvait arriver. Tu as dit que tu seras toujours là.

 

**SMS de Harry à Lou**

Ou, l'autre jour, il y a quelque semaine, quand je t'ai dit que j'avais l'impression que j'allais te perdre. Tu m'as pris dans tes bras, et j'ai écouté ton coeur. Tu m'as dit que jamais je ne te perdrai.

 

**SMS de Harry à Lou**

J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de mon meilleur ami, Louis. Je t'en supplie, ne m'ignore plus.

 

**SMS de Will à Louis**

Je t'aime. Tu es mon meilleur ami. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Réponds-moi...

 

**SMS de Louis à Harry**

Laisse-moi tranquille.

 

**SMS de Harry à Lou**

Louis...

 

**SMS de Louis à Harry**

Et ne viens pas m'aborder dans les couloirs. Ne m'envoie plus de messages. N’essaie même pas de me parler.

 

Sans le savoir, Louis venait de briser le coeur de Harry. Encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

 

**

 

Harry n'était pas venu en cours de la semaine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. S'il était malade, ou s'il y avait une autre raison. Louis essayait de s'en foutre, de faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à vivre normalement sans Harry dans sa vie. Mais il avait encore trop mal pour lui pardonner, ou même lui parler.

 

Peut-être qu'il avait été trop dur avec lui ?

 

Non. Harry méritait cette méchanceté. Il lui avait menti.

 

Mais... Peut-être qu'il avait une bonne raison ?

 

Non. Si Louis avait vraiment été son meilleur ami, s'il lui avait fait confiance comme lui le faisait, en tout cas comme il le faisait avant, il lui aurait parlé de la danse. N'est-ce pas ?

 

En plus de ça, sa mère commençait à se demander ce qu'il se passait. Depuis leur enfance, elle avait l'habitude de voir Harry chez elle. Alors un jour, elle posa la question à Louis.

 

– Dis, Lou, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Harry ? Pourquoi il ne vient plus ?

– Parce que c'est un menteur, répondit sèchement Louis.

– Comment ça ? s'étonna Jay.

– Tu te souviens du gars dont je t'ai parlé ? Celui avec qui je parlais par messages, le danseur. En fait, c'est Harry. Will est Harry. Ou Harry est Will, comme tu veux. Il m'a menti, ne m'a pas parlé de la danse et s'est fait passer pour quelqu'un d'autre. Quel genre de meilleur ami fait ça, maman ? Il dit qu'il m'aime et qu'il a besoin de moi, de son meilleur ami, mais est-ce que je le suis vraiment ? Est-ce qu'il m'aime vraiment ? Je crois pas. Si ç'avait été le cas, jamais il n'aurait agi comme ça.

 

Et _pourquoi_ est-ce qu'il se focalisait sur l'amour que Harry lui portait, pour l'amour de Dieu.

 

Jay sourit doucement.

 

– Je pense que tu es plus perturbé par ce que tu ressens maintenant que par ses mensonges. Tout va bien se passer, mon coeur. Réfléchis juste à ce que tu ressens, dit sa mère en lui embrassant le front avant de partir.

 

Ça voulait dire quoi, au juste ? Comment ça, réfléchir à ce qu'il ressentait ?

 

– Et c’est censé me faire me sentir mieux ? T’es censé être de mon côté ! cria Louis à travers la maison. Et pas du sien !

 

**

 

Louis était couché sur son lit à réfléchir à ce que sa mère lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Harry ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne savait pas trop. Il n’avait jamais pris la peine d’y réfléchir non plus. Il était perturbé. Alors, il faisait une liste mentale.

 

1\. Harry était son meilleur ami depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Fait indéniable.

2\. Ils étaient toujours fourrés l'un chez l'autre.

3\. Ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble, même pendant les vacances.

4\. Harry était beau.

5\. Et adorable.

6\. Il adorait l'entendre jouer à la guitare.

7\. Il aimait le voir danser, il ne pouvait pas le nier. De plus, il était excellent.

8\. Il aimait Harry plus que tout.

9\. Il voulait passer tout son temps avec lui. En tout cas, avant l'incident.

10\. Il aimait le protéger et le prendre dans ses bras.

11\. Il aimait le voir dans ses propres vêtements, même s'ils étaient trop petits

12\. Il aimait le regarder dormir.

13\. Il aimait son odeur et arrêtait pas de lui piquer ses pulls.

14\. Harry sentait la vanille.

15\. Sa couleur préférée était le vert parce que c'était la couleur de ses yeux et que ses yeux étaient magnifiques.

16\. Il craquait quand il l'entendait rire.

17\. Il avait des frissons dans le corps et des étoiles dans les yeux chaque fois qu'il l'entendait chanter.

18\. Il passait son temps à observer Harry.

19\. Il avait une fois rêvé qu'ils s'embrassaient. Ça l'avait grandement perturbé, d'ailleurs.

20\. Harry était extrêmement bien foutu, et Louis le savait puisqu'il aimait l'analyser de haut en bas.

21\. Il aimait le fait que Harry lui dise qu'il l'aimait, même si c'était rare.

 

Mais quel idiot.

 

Il aimait Harry.

 

Louis se redressa d'un coup. Harry l'aimait. Il le lui avait dit dans son message. Il l'exprimait à chaque fois qu'il le disait pendant une de leurs fausses disputes. Il le disait quand il marchait à ses côtés, chantait, jouait de la guitare. Il le criait à travers ses “sois prudent”, “t'es un idiot” et ses “on passe la journée ensemble ?”. Il le criait quand il dansait. Quand il écoutait son coeur battre. Il le criait tout le temps.

 

Et il aimait Harry. Ses câlins le disaient, ses paroles, son envie de le protéger l'exprimaient eux aussi. Ils se le disaient tout le temps. Ils étaient simplement des idiots. Ou, Louis était un idiot. Parce qu'il était persuadé que Harry s'était rendu compte de ses propres sentiments il y a bien longtemps.

 

Mais Louis ne savait pas comment relancer la conversation avec Harry. Il essaierait demain.

 

Mais Harry n'était pas en cours aujourd'hui non plus. Et Louis ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors il alla voir Anne.

 

**

 

Harry n'allait plus en cours. Il ne pouvait pas s'asseoir à côté de Louis en sachant qu'il le détestait. Ç'aurait été trop dur. Alors au lieu de devoir à affronter ça, il avait simplement décidé de ne plus aller en cours. Au plus grand désespoir de sa mère, d’ailleurs. Il y retournerait quand il se sentirait mieux.

 

Au lieu de ça, Harry passait son temps au studio de danse à, sans surprise, danser. Danser comme jamais il ne l'avait fait jusque là. Depuis plus d'une semaine, Harry écoutait la même chanson en boucle, créait une chorégraphie. Aujourd'hui, elle était enfin complète. Il venait de la finir. Il allait la recommencer.

 

**

 

Louis venait d'arriver au studio. Son plan était d'entrer et de parler à Harry. Il en était capable. Il pouvait y arriver. Mais son plan tomba à l'eau quand il vit Harry enclencher la radio et se mettre à danser sur Train Wreck de James Arthur.

 

Train.Wreck. Louis allait mourir.

 

**

 

_Laying in the silence. Waiting for the sirens._

 

Arabesque. Pirouette.

 

_Signs, any sings I'm alive still. I don't wanna lose it. I'm not getting through this._

 

Pas chassé, suivi d'un saut de basque.

 

_Hey, should I pray, should I fray to myself, to a God, to a saviour who can..._

 

Pas de biche, puis attitude.

 

**

 

Harry dansait, et Louis le regardait danser, et c'était... splendide ? Magique ? Il ne trouvait pas le bon mot. Harry était doué, c'était indéniable. Mais Louis n'avait pas envie de sourire en regardant cette danse. Il avait envie de crier, de hurler, parce qu'il avait mal. Cette danse était douloureuse, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

 

**

 

_Unbreak the broken, unsay these spoken words. Find hope in the hopeless. Pull me out the train wreck._

 

Contretemps puis échappé.

 

_Unburn the ashes, unchain the reactions. I'm not ready to die, not yet. Pull me out the train wreck._

 

Harry dansait. Quand il avait dit à Louis qu'il vivait pour la danse, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Harry _vivait_ pour la danse, pour exprimer à travers des pas ce qu'il ne pouvait pas exprimer à voix haute. Ça avait commencé par la peur, le doute. Puis la joie, au premier spectacle. L'insécurité et la tristesse à la deuxième représentation. La déchirure et la désolation en ce moment-même.

 

Harry avait mal. Il peinait à se concentrer, peinait à respirer tant son coeur lui lançait. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, s'écrouler. Jamais il n'avait dansé ainsi, d'une façon aussi douloureuse mais libératrice à la fois. Libératrice parce que c'était son seul moyen pour exprimer sa douleur, son chagrin. Mais douloureuse parce que chaque pas était comme une flèche dans son coeur, une brisure dans son corps.

Harry pleurait.

 

_You can say what you like, 'cause see I would die for you. I'm down on my knees and I need you to be my God. Be my help, be a saviour who can... Unbreak the broken._

 

Royal, pirouette, pas chassé puis grand jeté.

 

**

 

Harry pleurait. Et Louis pleurait aussi. Il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose en voyant cette danse. C'était magnifique, mais tellement douloureux que ça en devenait de la torture. Harry avait tellement _mal_ , ça se voyait _tellement_ que Louis avait envie de crier. Parce qu'il avait mal lui aussi.

 

**

 

_Pull me out the train wreck. Pull me out, pull me out, pull me out._

 

C’était la fin de la chanson. Harry s'arrêta de danser, et se laissa glisser par terre. Puis éclata en sanglot.

 

**

 

Le coeur de Louis se brisa à cette vue. Alors, sans penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre, il courut dans la salle, s'accroupit auprès de Harry, et le serra dans ses bras. Il le sentit se recroqueviller contre lui, se faire tout petit, se coller à lui, et son coeur se brisa encore plus.

 

– Je suis là, chuchota Louis, la voix tremblante à cause de ses larmes. Je suis là, Haz. Je te lâcherai plus jamais. Tout va bien. Je te le promets. Tout va bien. Ça va aller.

 

Ce ne fut que de longues minutes plus tard que Harry se calma, toujours dans les bras de Louis. Il se redressa un peu, regarda Louis, et eut envie de pleurer à nouveau.

 

– Je suis tellement, tellement désolé, prononça-t-il de sa voix rauque due aux larmes. Je te demande pardon, pardon, désolé, pardonne-moi...

– Shh, ça va aller, bébé, je te le promets. Calme-toi, d'accord ? demanda gentiment Louis en séchant les larmes de Harry et embrassant tout son visage (sauf les lèvres) pour le réconforter. Tout va bien, je te pardonne, et je ne partirai plus. Maintenant calme-toi, s'il te plaît. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

 

Aucun d'eux ne fit attention au surnom qu'avait utilisé Louis. C'était venu naturellement. Et ça l'était.

 

Harry hocha la tête et se lova contre Louis, qui lui caressa le dos.

 

Le temps était passé, Harry s'était enfin calmé. Il faisait noir, dehors. Louis embrassa une des tempes de Harry et se leva, tirant l'autre garçon avec lui.

 

– Je vais te ramener à la maison, d'accord ? lui dit Louis doucement.

 

Pour toute réponse, Harry hocha la tête. Il voulait parler, mais ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix.

 

Ils rentrèrent donc chez Harry. Tout le long du chemin, celui-ci était appuyé contre Louis, comme s'il allait s'écrouler s'il ne se tenait pas à quelque chose, ou en l'occurence, quelqu'un. Mais on ne pouvait pas dire que sentir Harry contre lui dérangeait Louis.

 

Il était tard quand ils arrivèrent enfin. Anne les attendait, inquiète pour son fils. En le voyant passer la porte avec Louis au bras, elle soupira de soulagement.

 

– Dieu merci, vous êtes à nouveau... vous. Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle en voyant l'état de son fils.

– Tout va bien. Il est juste fatigué, ne t'en fais pas, Anne, lui répondit Louis d'un air rassurant. On va monter.

 

Sur ces mots, les deux garçons montèrent dans la chambre du bouclé. À peine Harry avait mis un pied à l'intérieur qu'il enfila son pyjama et se coucha dans son lit. Louis le regarda d'un air tendre et désolé à la fois, se servit dans son armoire, et rejoignit Harry une fois changé. Harry qui se lova dans ses bras au moment même où le corps de Louis fut allongé. Celui-ci le serra alors contre lui d'une manière réconfortante et embrassa son front.

 

– Je suis là, chuchota-t-il.

– Ne me laisse pas, dit Harry de sa voix faible.

– Plus jamais, répondit Louis en serrant encore plus le bouclé contre lui. Plus jamais.

 

**

 

Harry s'était endormi. Mais pas Louis. Il ne pouvait pas. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait Harry en boule, pleurant dans le studio de danse. Alors il le regardait dormir. Il caressait ses cheveux, embrassait parfois son front. Il le surveillait. Et même s'il avait les yeux gonflés, même s'il avait des traces sur ses joues à cause des larmes, il était magnifique.

 

Et il avait une terrible envie de l'embrasser. Alors c'est ce qu'il fit.

 

Il posa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, et ressentit des milliers de frissons à travers son corps au moment du contact. Il émit une petite pression, puis se recula.

 

– Tu seras pour toujours coincé avec moi, chuchota-t-il.

 

**

 

Quand Harry se réveilla, bien des heures plus tard, il était dans les bras de Louis qui regardait quelque chose sur son portable. Il se tourna au moment où il sentit son corps bouger contre lui.

 

– Hey, dit-il en souriant.

– Salut, répondit Harry de sa voix rauque du matin. J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

– J'ai pas compté, désolé. Mais longtemps.

 

Louis posa son portable et se tourna vers Harry.

 

– Tu regardais quoi ?

– Hum... les paroles de Train Wreck.

 

Harry se figea.

 

– H, est-ce qu'on pourrait parler ?

– Si tu veux, prononça-t-il en se redressant et prenant ses genoux entre ses bras.

 

Louis le regarda d'un air désolé. Il avait toujours l'air mal, et ça lui brisait le coeur de le voir dans cet état.

 

– Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit pour la danse ? Et pourquoi avoir inventé Will ? Tu sais que jamais je ne me serai moqué de toi, Haz.

 

Harry gesticula, comme s'il était mal à l'aise, et regardait partout autour de lui sauf Louis. Quand il commença à parler, il ne le regardait toujours pas. C'était plus simple comme ça.

 

– Je... J'en sais rien. J'y ai réfléchi quand tu ne me parlais plus, mais j'ai pas trouvé de réponse. Je comprends même pas pourquoi j'ai décidé que je ne te dirai rien à ce sujet. Et je regrette tellement, parce que tu avais l'air tellement fier quand tu me regardais danser. Et ça faisait du bien de voir ça dans tes yeux. Quand je danse, je suis pas vraiment Harry. Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer, je ne sais même pas si ça a du sens, mais je crois que je suis plus les émotions que je ressens au quotidien que simplement Harry. Et je sais que jamais de ta vie tu ne te serais moqué de moi, je suis bien au courant de ça. Tu aurais été surpris, oui, mais tu n'aurais pas ri. Tu es bien trop respectueux pour ça, et au fond, je sais que tu aurais été fier de savoir ce que je pouvais faire. Au début, j'ai vraiment hésité à te dire la vérité, mais... J'ai eu peur. Peur de ce que tu allais penser, parce que j'ai commencé il y a des années, et je pensais que si tu l'apprenais maintenant, tu te sentirais trahi. Alors, je me suis dit que j'allais inventer quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui... qui peut-être pourrais te plaire. Et au final, tu as été encore plus trahi...

 

La voix de Harry s'était faite plus faible sur les derniers mots, comme s'il avait honte. Louis caressait ses cheveux (parce que sans trop savoir comment, Harry s'était à nouveau retrouvé dans ses bras) tout en l'écoutant parler.

 

– Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça, Harry ?

 

Louis savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Il savait qu'il voulait l'entendre. Mais il avait tellement peur des répercussions qu'il le dit d'une voix si basse que si Louis n'avait pas été à côté de lui, il ne l'aurait pas entendu.

 

– Parce que je me suis dit que tu pourrais aimer Will comme moi je t'aime.

 

Puis, se rendant compte de la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher, il se reprit.

 

– Je suis désolé. Je sais que c'est soudain, mais je ne peux plus me taire et garder ça pour moi. J'ai essayé pendant des mois, j'y arrivais plutôt bien au début, mais plus le temps passait, plus j'avais besoin de toi, et rien n'est tabou entre nous, alors maintenant que je te dévoile tout autant te dire ça aussi. Je t'aime, Louis, et je ne veux plus le cacher. Je suis désolé. Je suis peut-être en train de tout gâcher.

 

Il avait dit ces derniers mots en regardant Louis, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Jamais Harry n'aurait imaginé déclarer sa flamme dans une situation comme celle-ci. Il avait toujours pensé que quelque chose se serait passé avant.

 

Ce qui, en soit, était le cas. Harry ne le savait juste pas.

 

Louis essuya ses larmes et secoua la tête.

 

– Tu n'as pas à être désolé, Harry. C'est moi qui suis un idiot, tu n'as pas à te blâmer de quoi que ce soit. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte il y a longtemps, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps. C'est ma mère qui m'a mis sur le chemin, c'est pour te dire. Ce n'est pas soudain, Harry. Nos mères le savaient bien avant nous, crois-moi.

– Savoir quoi...? demanda Harry, ne comprenant pas où Louis voulait en venir.

 

Louis caressa tendrement sa joue et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

 

– Que je t'aime aussi, Harry. Exactement comme toi tu m'aimes.

 

Ç'avait beau ne pas être la première fois qu'ils prononçaient ces mots, cette fois-ci était totalement différente des précédentes. Parce que cette fois, Louis autant que Harry avaient entièrement conscience du sens qu’ils utilisaient.

 

**

 

Ils descendirent plus tard dans la journée pour se faire, comme bons anglais qu'ils étaient, du thé. Et aussi à manger, parce qu'ils n'avaient rien avalé depuis la veille, et ils mourraient vraiment de faim. Ce fut donc un Harry en training et un Louis portant des habits à Harry qui arrivèrent devant leurs mères qui les regardaient comme la huitième merveille du monde.

 

– Quoi ? demanda Harry d'un ton désinvolte.

 

Anne regarda leurs mains (elles étaient entrelacées), sourit tendrement aux jeunes hommes devant elle, puis mesquinement à Jay.

 

– Donne-moi mon argent, maintenant, dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

– Si tu savais comme je te déteste, annonça-t-elle en lui donnant cinquante livres.

– Vous avez parié sur nous ? J'y crois pas ! s'exclama Louis indigné. Quant à Harry, il était mort de rire.

– Tu crois qu'on fait quoi depuis que vous êtes haut comme trois pommes, chéri, demanda Anne en lui lançant un sourire sadique. On ne fait que ça, parier sur vous. Je suis celle qui gagne le plus souvent, d'ailleurs.

– Vous êtes des mère indignes. Toutes les deux.

– Oh, arrête, on aurait été à leur place, on aurait fait pareil, dit Harry, toujours mort de rire.

– Tu es quelqu'un d'indigne, Harold. Je te renie.

– Comme si ça t'avait dérangé jusque là.

 

Louis le regarda d'un air méchant et le frappa gentiment (ou du moins il pensait) tout en riant. Il avait un entourage indigne. Mais il ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde.

 

**

 

Une semaine. Une semaine qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, et ils ne s'étaient toujours pas embrassés. Louis, aussi bien que Harry, avaient envie de hurler de frustration. Ils ne savaient même pas pourquoi.

 

C'était un lundi matin. Ayant dormi chez son petit-ami (il adorait le fait de pouvoir l'appeler comme ça), Harry était en train de réfléchir à quels habits emprunter à Louis quand il se retourna et lui sourit mesquinement. Ça ne sentait pas bon.

 

– Je viens de penser à un truc. Nos mères font des paris sur nous, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Louis hocha la tête.

 

– Et les trois quarts du temps, c'est ma mère qui gagne.

 

Louis hocha à nouveau la tête, méfiant. Quelle bêtise Harry allait-il encore lui sortir ?

 

– Pas étonnant que tu perdes toujours face à moi. C'est dans tes gènes.

 

Puis il retourna à son occupation.

 

… Quel connard.

 

Louis était toujours en train de bouder (ou de faire semblant de bouder) quand Harry se retourna, un peu timide. Il avait pris le pull préféré de Louis (celui que sa soeur avait presque brûlé) et l'avait enfilé.

 

– Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

– J'en pense que mon canon de petit-ami est adorable dans mon pull, lui répondit Louis avec un regard tendre collé sur le visage. Le genre de regard que l'on a pour la personne dont on est amoureux.

 

Harry lui rendit son regard et s'assit sur ses genoux, ses mains entourant son cou.

 

– Je t'aime, lança doucement, presque timidement, Harry. Il n'avait pas encore pris l'habitude de le dire dans ce sens là.

– Je t'aime aussi, Harry, répondit Louis en se rapprochant lentement de lui. Très lentement, et très près. Trop pour la santé mentale de Harry, et il savait très bien ce qu'il allait se passer.

– On a cours, Lou..., chuchota celui-ci doucement, un sourire aux lèvres.

 

Mais honnêtement, il en avait rien à faire. Ce qu'il se passait dans cette chambre était bien plus intéressant.

 

– Je m'en fous. J'ai envie de t'embrasser éveillé, rétorqua Louis sur le même ton.

– Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

– Ça veut dire que je t'ai embrassé quand tu dormais la semaine dernière.

– Tu es un petit-ami indigne.

– Peut-être bien. Mais t'es fou de moi, donc je suis pardonné.

– Peut-être bien.

 

Suite à ça, Louis posa ses lèvres sur celle de Harry. C'était timide, parce qu'en soit, c'était la première fois. Timide, mais doux. Et magique. Le baiser leur envoya des frissons dans tous leur corps, si bien que Harry répondit plus fiévreusement et que Louis passa ses mains sous son pull pour toucher sa peau. Elle était comme il l'avait imaginée. Douce, musclée, et rien que de la toucher, ça le rendait fou. Il sentit Harry se tendre et frissonner de plus belle quand il commença à lui embrasser le cou, puis les épaules. Si le paradis existait et qu'on leur demandait ce que c'était, ils auraient sans nul doute répondu s'embrasser.

 

Harry se tendit contre Louis lorsque celui-ci avait roulé des hanches, frottant son bassin contre le sien, puis se recula un peu. Avec grand regrets.

 

– Louis..., chuchota-t-il haletant.

– Je sais ce que tu vas dire Harry, mais je m'en fous. Ose dire que tu veux partir maintenant.

 

Harry sembla réfléchir un moment puis secoua la tête avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de son petit-ami. Louis sourit dans le baiser et s'allongea sur son lit, tirant Harry pour qu'il se retrouve lui aussi allongé. Celui-ci se redressa dans le but d'enlever son pull ainsi que son haut, ce qu'il fit rapidement, puis tira Louis pour qu'il se retrouve lui aussi torse nu. Ils se rallongèrent, et au moment où leur poitrines se touchèrent, cela fit comme une explosion dans le ventre de Harry. Il allait mourir avant l'heure, il en était sûr. Les baisers devinrent alors plus fiévreux, enflammés, les mains se firent plus baladeuses, et avant qu'ils ne puissent se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, ils étaient nus l'un contre l'autre.

 

Sans se contrôler, Louis saisit Harry par les hanches et roula de sorte à se retrouver sur lui. Il commença à déposer des baisers sur son cou, son torse, son ventre, sans même penser à lui donner quelques secondes de répit. Harry se tortillait sous lui à cause du plaisir qu'il ressentait et des petites chatouilles que provoquaient les baisers du brun. Le bouclé donna un coup de rein contre le bassin de Louis, tira celui-ci par le coup et l'embrassa avec ferveur.

 

De sa main droite, Louis ouvrit sa table de nuit pour en sortir un préservatif et une bouteille de lubrifiant tout en caressant le torse de Harry de son autre main. Quand celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et regarda ce que son petit-ami avait en main, il secoua la tête.

 

– Je n'en veux pas. Je... je voudrais te sentir en moi, sans rien d'autre. Je suis clean.

– Tu en es sûr...? De vouloir ça, je veux dire.

– Certain, Lou. Je te fais confiance.

 

Le regard de Louis vrilla et s'assombrit suite à cette déclaration et il décida d'écouter Harry, parce qu'au fond lui aussi voulait ça. Il ouvrit la bouteille et mit un peu de lubrifiant sur ses doigts. Tout en regardant Harry, tout en lui transmettant à travers un regard tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui, et Dieu seul savait combien il en avait, il glissa lentement un de ses doigts en lui. Et le bruit que fit Harry à l'intrusion... Dieu, Louis pourrait mourir pour entendre ce bruit sortir de sa bouche à nouveau.

 

Harry s'était attendu à ressentir de la douleur, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Mais Louis était tellement doux, tellement gentil, que tout ce qu'il ressentait était du plaisir, si bien qu'il était sur le point d'exploser. Quand Louis glissa lentement un deuxième doigt en lui, son monde explosa. Il voyait littéralement des feux d'artifices quand il fermait les yeux tant ce qu'il ressentait le submergeait.

 

– Louis, Louis s'il te plaît...

 

Celui-ci hocha la tête et retira lentement ses doigts. Puis, reprenant un peu de lubrifiant, il en mit sur son membre, et le guida lentement, doucement en Harry. Quand le sexe de Louis heurta son intimité, la respiration du bouclé se bloqua. La sensation était impossible à décrire, c'était trop fort, trop envoûtant. Il avait l'impression d'imploser. Louis n'était pas mieux. Il se sentait bien, comme s'il était à sa place. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Harry en ce moment même allait sans doute le tuer dans c'était fort, il avait l'impression que ses émotions débordaient et coulaient à flot hors de son corps.

 

– Je t'aime tellement, Haz...

 

Harry aurait bien voulu répondre. Vraiment. Mais il était submergé par le plaisir qu'il ressentait en sentant Louis bouger en lui. C'était trop bon, trop fort, c'était magique. C'était lent, doux. Ils ne se précipitaient pas, ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

 

– Je t'aime...

 

Ils étaient tous les deux tellement hors du temps, hors de tout qu'ils ne savaient pas qui d'entre eux avait prononcé ces mots. Ils étaient comme perdu dans leur espace temps. Louis s'était perdu en Harry, Harry s'était perdu en Louis. Il s'était perdu l'un en l'autre, mais pourtant, ils savaient qu'ils s'étaient trouvés, à quel endroit ils appartenaient, et surtout, à qui.

 

Leur acte était rempli d'amour, de douceur, de gentillesse, tout comme eux l'étaient. Au moment-même où Louis sentit qu'il allait venir, il sentit son amour pour Harry déborder, comme une rivière en crue, et réciproquement.

 

Quand Louis donna son dernier coup de rein, juste avant la jouissance, il explosa littéralement. Il sentit son coeur exploser de bonheur et d'amour, son corps se figer sous le plaisir, son ventre se serrer sous l'amour.

 

Quand Harry atteignit la jouissance, en même temps que Louis, il sentit son coeur s'arrêter. Il sentit le monde s'arrêter autour de lui. Son ventre se serra sous le plaisir, son bonheur et son amour débordaient.

 

Ils explosaient. Littéralement.

 

Jamais Harry ne s'était imaginé ressentir autant de plaisir un jour.

 

Louis se retira lentement, roula sur le côté et pris le bouclé, son bouclé, dans ses bras.

 

– Je t'aime.

– Je t'aime.

 

Tous les deux tremblaient. Tous les deux étaient aux anges. Tous les deux voulaient que le temps s'arrête à jamais.

 

– C'était quand même mieux que les cours, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Louis taquin.

 

Et Harry explosa de rire, parce que sérieusement. Et Louis ne pouvait pas être plus heureux.

 

**

 

**SMS de Louis à Haz**

T'es oùùùù ?

 

**SMS de Harry à Lou**

En coulisse, idiot.

 

**SMS de Louis à Haz**

Pf. J'arrive.

 

**SMS de Harry à Lou**

J'espère bien. Je veux un bisou :(

 

Louis sourit en lisant le message. Harry voulait un bisou, et bien il en aurait. Peut-être même pas qu'un seul, d'ailleurs. Il se précipita dans les coulisses et partit à la recherche de son petit-ami. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était si grand, sérieusement ?

 

– Lou !

 

Ah ! Il l'avait trouvé. Ou plutôt, Harry l'avait trouvé, mais ce n'était pas important. Il se retourna et un énorme sourire naquit sur son visage. Dieu qu'il était dingue de ce garçon.

 

– Bonjour, homme de mon coeur.

– Sérieusement, Louis ? demanda Harry en riant.

– Laisse-moi être niais, merci bien, répondit Louis en embrassant sa joue. Tu es prêt ?

– Plus que prêt. J'ai l'impression que je suis sur un petit nuage tellement je suis content de danser devant un public une nouvelle fois.

– Tu vas assurer, H. J'en suis persuadé.

 

Harry sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Il se recula, prêt à aller sur scène dès que le micro annoncerait le départ.

 

– Merci.

– Ne me remercie pas. Je serai toujours là.

 

Le micro appela Harry et sa troupe.

 

– C'est mon appel. Je te vois après le spectacle.

 

Harry regarda Louis partir.

 

– Louis ! l'appela-t-il.

 

Celui-ci se retourna.

 

– Je t'aime.

– Je t'aime aussi, lui répondit le brun, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

 

Puis il retourna s'asseoir dans le public, à côté de Jay et d'Anne.

 

**

 

 

_My lover's got humour, she's the giggle at a funeral._

 

Arabesque. Pirouette.

 

_Knows everybody's disapproval, I should've worshipped her sooner._

 

Pas de basque, puis saut de l'ange.

 

_If the heavens ever did speak, she's the last true mouthpiece. Every Sunday's getting more bleak, a fresh poison each week._

 

Temps de flèche, tour.

 

**

 

Louis avait des étoiles dans les yeux dès les premiers pas. C'était toujours magique de voir Harry danser. Il ne pourrait pas être plus fier de lui qu’en ce moment-même.

 

**

 

_Take me to church, I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies, I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your life. Offer me that deathless death, Good god, let me give you my life._

 

Pas de biche, puis attitude.

 

_**_

 

Louis était en transe. Il était dans un autre monde. Un monde où rien que lui et Harry existaient. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle, seulement eux deux. Harry dansait pour lui, et Louis le regardait danser pour lui, et il était aux anges.

 

Louis était aux anges.

 

**

 

_In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene, only then I am human, only then I am clean. Ooh oh. Amen, amen, amen._

 

Contretemps puis échappé.

 

Harry souriait. Louis aussi.

 

 

 

 

 

FIN.


End file.
